Scott Shearer
Scott Shearer is a goalkeeper who was a Rovers player from the start of the 2005-06 season until the end of the 2006-07 season. He joined Rovers from Coventry City, having spent the end of the previous season on loan at Rushden & Diamonds. During his spell at Rushden he played in a 3-0 defeat to Rovers, in which he scored an own goal. He was the first choice keeper at Rovers during his first season at the club, but the arrival of Steve Phillips during the 2006 off-season relegated him to the bench, and in October 2006 he joined Shrewsbury Town on loan until the end of the season. Shearer managed to play a role in Rovers' promotion at the end of the 2006-07 season while at Shrewsbury. After establishing himself as first choice in the Shrews goal, he was unable to play when Shrewbury met Rovers in the playoff final at Wembley, meaning that an out-of-practice Chris MacKenzie played between the sticks in their 3-1 defeat. Career Scott began playing in his natve Scotland with Albion Rovers, before leaving to join amateur side Tower Hearts. He later re-joined Albion, and in February 2003 managed to score a last minute equalising goal against Queen's Park in a Scottish Third Division game. At the end of the 2002-03 season he signed for Coventry City and went on to make 38 league appearances in two years at the club. Towards the end of his spell at Coventry he joined Rushden & Diamonds on loan, and in 2005 he signed for Rovers. He played 47 league games for the Pirates before going to Shrewsbury on loan. In the summer of 2007 he joined Wycombe Wanderers, but has failed to establish himself in the first team until his second season with the club, making just five appearances in his first year at Adams Park. He played more regularly in the Wycombe side over the next two seasons, but he was released in 2010. At this point he moved to Conference National side Wrexham, and although he played in The Robins' first nine games of the 2010–11 season he didn't play again before being transferred to Crawley Town in the January 2011 transfer window. He remained at Crawley for a further season, signing for Rotherham United in 2012. Career stats Record against Rovers Scott has played against Bristol Rovers four times in his career, once before playing for The Gas and three times afterwards. His first game against Rovers was while he was on loan at Rushden & Diamonds from Coventry City, and he later went on to face The Pirates while playing for Wycombe Wanderers and Crawley Town. He has won twice, lost once and drawn once in those games. He was also an unused substitute in Rovers' 4–1 defeat to Crawley Town on 3 September 2011. Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:15 February Category:Players born in 1981 Category:Players who joined in 2005 Category:Albion Rovers Category:Tower Hearts Category:Coventry City Category:Rushden & Diamonds Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Wycombe Wanderers Category:Wrexham Category:Crawley Town Category:Rotherham United